lj_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashel Jordan
Rashel is a character in The Night World series. She is also known as Rashel the Cat, a famous vampire hunter known for staking heaps of vampires, and leaving a mark of cat claws on her victim's foreheads. Her soulmate is John Quinn, and she features as the protagonist of The Chosen. 'History' As a child, she was at a fair. Hunter Redfern killed her Mother and her brother, Timmy. Or so she thought. Timmy was turned into a vampire. So, she was at her Great aunt's home when the house caught fire, she was safe. I can't say the same for the aunt. ''From then on, she was in and out of foster homes. She never stopped looking for her mother's killer. It is soon revealed that she is in fact the long lost twin sister of Raksha Keller (Witchlight). They have many similarities besides looking alike such as having names both starting with the letter 'R,' both having unique skills. Rashel is even called Rashel the 'Cat. Keller (Raksha) doesn't go by her first name, and neither does Quinn(John). On L.J. Smith's website Smith wrote a story entitled Thicker Than Water ''which gives Keller's point of view during the apocalypse. In the story it is revealed that Keller's father was a shape shifter and her mother was a human, perhaps even, they were soulmates. Keller's father, a marine, is unable to live his life as a human and tries to return to the Night World. It is revealed that Keller had a twin sister, who appeared normal unlike Keller's half form. Her father took Keller and abandoned her, feeling she would be too much of a burden on her mother and sister. In the story, when Keller is being attacked she sends a message out to Galen to come and help her, but some how Rashel responds to the message too. Later, as Keller is recuperating after being injured, we find that Rashel has a letter from her father that matches the same torn note that was left with Keller when she was abandoned. The two soon realize that they also look almost the same, even though they are fraternal twins. They soon realize with the help of Quinn and Galen that they are in fact long lost sisters that have been separated by their parents. Rashel's mother was never able to do anything to keep Keller since their father took her, and died too soon to ever find her. We also find out through Rashel, that when their mother would take Rashel to the zoo she refused to let her see the big cats, probably because the memory of her other daughter was too painful. Rashel begins to realize that her nickname "The Cat" was not a mere coincidence, or random decision, but part of her bloodline. Rashel wonders if she too could shape shift like Keller and their father. Keller notes that she wants to help her try and she finally feels as though she has a real family. 'Others The name ‘Rashel’ is a variant of the name ‘Rachel’, which apparently means ‘ewe’ in Hebrew. A ewe is a female sheep. Also in Hebrew, the surname ‘ Jordan’ means ‘to descend’. The character Rashel Jordan is a female. Rashel Jordan is also an expert martial artist. She is tough, fearless, and can take on seven vampires at once if she has to! Rashel had a lot of hate in her for vampires until she met her vampire soulmate, John Quinn. Only then did Rashel realize she had a great deal of loneliness as well. Now, Rashel is still tough but she has let her hatred go. Quinn says Rashel is intelligent, compassionate, and an honest fighter. 'Quotes' Rashel Jordan: “''This kitten has claws''.” The Chosen. “''Tch, vampire family infighting. Why is it always so hard to get along with your folks''?” The Chosen. “''There is plenty of darkness. It’s everywhere. It’s inescapable. So the only thing we can do is embrace it. If we hold it close, it won’t hurt as much''.” The Chosen. “''I’d rather get to know a head louse''.” The Chosen. “''I can’t kill you. God help me, I can’t''.” The Chosen. “''What’s wrong, did you hunt too many little kids to keep track of? Or are you so crazy you believe your own public image''?” The Chosen. “''Hold me tighter. I’m a little cold''.” The Chosen. Category:Characters: Night World Category:Characters: The Chosen